


it's cold outside (but spring's in the corner)

by milkienns



Series: where we sang songs with all our childhood friends [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: -Ish, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Narrative, Platonic Relationships, Poetic, don't worry about it though, don't worry it's mostly comfort, dream is there to fix it, george and sapnap had a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkienns/pseuds/milkienns
Summary: dream is always the middleman when it comes to george and sapnap's fights.so naturally, it's his job to bring his boys back home when things get too heated.===song inspired: she likes spring, i prefer winter - slchld
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: where we sang songs with all our childhood friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	it's cold outside (but spring's in the corner)

george and sapnap fought often.

that much was apparent to almost anyone who was around them for at least 10 minutes. they would tease each other often, constantly bicker over something probably unimportant, and one-up each other.

it had come to the point that dream had grown used to the everyday yelling through his floor and had long learned how to block out their loud voices. 

it's rare for them to escalate to physical fights. he trusted his best friends to at least be mature enough to not take everything the other says personally, he'd say to anyone who asks. so what went wrong?

he was just reading through a book about potions to use for the next manhunt event with soft music playing from his jukebox to muffle out the sound of sapnap and george's argument when it had happened. dream had lept out of his chair the second he heard the sound of glass shattering and george's scream for sapnap to get out, his book left abandoned on his bed with its pages lost.

in his hurry downstairs, he had almost tripped over patches when she darted upstairs away from the conflict and at the same time, he heard their front door slam shut leaving an echoing thud into their dim house.

by the time he reached the ground floor, dream stood in silence as he absorbed the emptiness of a living room they had. it wasn't literally empty of course, this was where they kept souvenirs and trinkets of their adventures and memories so it was quite messy. but it was void of one sapnap and one george. there was a door slam earlier, wasn't there? did one of them storm out from the fight?

was it just him or was it colder?

dream's brows furrowed as he recalled the sound of glass shattering, worried that one of his best friends have gotten hurt in their fight. the living room floor was clean though, so he continued his investigation to their kitchen. 

a flush of relief bloomed in his chest at the sight of george standing over their kitchen sink, he had a glass cup in his hand and was in the middle of getting himself a cup of water. dream lets his eyes wander around the area and quietly takes notice of the shards of glass of what was once a ceramic bowl they had bought from the market a year into them living together.

"george?" dream called as he walked into the kitchen causing the older to flinch before sighing deeply when he remembered who else lived in the house with them, "are you ok?"

"doing peachy." george replied dryly, as he turned off the tap to face dream, trying to come off as casual as he took a slow sip from his water but dream noted how stormy his eyes had looked as he looked at anywhere but dream.

"do you want to talk about it?" dream asks lamely, tries not to look at george with pity because he knows how much george hates being pitied or underestimated. dream knows how to be careful about where he steps, both literally and figuratively. he's known his best friends long enough to know when to push and when to pull back.

as expected, george shakes his head as he puts the glass back down on the counter, still not looking at dream in the eye, "i just need some time to myself for a while."

"don't overthink it too much. the answer's usually simpler than it looks." dream says as softly as he can for george to hear. the brunette nods and turns his back to him again, marking the end of their conversation.

so dream leaves him to it because he knows that's how george heals. this is how george gathers himself after the storm

to dream, george would be like the rain. he can be as calming and gentle as a morning drizzle, just soft enough to get someone to relax in its constant beat and let their guard down. he's not always gentle of course, but that's a discussion for another time.

with this in mind, it's not hard to tell that george tends to be a more passive type when it comes to dealing with his emotions. he tends to hold everything close to his chest just until he's ready to burst open and let everything out in a big flurry of emotions.

it's just the way george works and who was dream to force him to change. he knows george is rational. he'll talk to sapnap in his own accord without dream pushing him when he's ready.

now speaking of the ravenette, he had to go find him before he does something irrational, again. dream already had a feeling of where the younger had gone to.

he needs to bring one of his family back home.

dream has known sapnap much longer than he's known george.

having grown up together in their dingy old village with no one but each other to lean on, dream can confidently say that they get each other a lot.

if george was the rain, then he could compare sapnap to a spark.

fun, exciting, and bright. right, sapnap was bright all around. it was what made dream stick with him since they were kids. from the way he was so fiercely protective of his friends to the way to the way he's not afraid to put himself out there.

but of course, like any other spark, he was dangerous if not handled carefully as witnessed from his fight with george earlier. sparks can be the cause of a fire that ravages fields and cause of an explosion that destroys lands and lives.

sapnap was more likely to resort to violence between them, so dream had little to no doubt that he was the one who shattered the bowl in the kitchen in their fight.

"hey," dream greets as he sits next to the younger, bringing his knees close to his chest to avoid taking up too much space, "i'm surprised you're not committing arson out of rage."

sapnap lets out a grunt of acknowledgment and continues to look over manberg, "i forgot to bring my flint and steel."

"of course you did." dream lets out a soft laugh to brighten the mood. it seemed to work a bit as sapnap lets his tense shoulders sag down a bit.

"so, what were you and george fighting about earlier?" dream asks, eyes watching sapnap carefully from behind his mask.

"honestly," sapnap starts, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. whether it was from the thought of the fight or the memory of the fight itself, dream isn't sure, "i don't even remember how it started. all i know is that george is a _bitch_."

'language' an imaginary bad whined in dream's head causing him to snort back a laugh, knowing that was exactly what the demon would've done if he heard the ravenette curse.

there was a harsh tone to how sapnap emphasized the last word. any other person would've thought he meant that with ill intent, but dream knew better. he always did when it came to his friends.

"oh come on now," dream drawled as he reached out a hand to give sapnap a soft nudge.

" _oh come on now_." sapnap mocks while rolling his eyes, yelping when dream turns his nudge into a smack on the back of his head.

"it's not like you're completely innocent in this too, aren't you?" dream continued before sapnap could interrupt him again

"i'm completely innocent." sapnap replies, to which dream barks out a laugh in disbelief.

"yea right, and i'm nightmare."

dream laughs harder when sapnap shoots him a hard glare.

"but in all seriousness, i think you should talk it out with george. the sooner the better." dream offers as he wraps an arm around sapnap's shoulders. a sense of familiarity washes over dream, holding sapnap like this as they look out to manberg from where they're sitting. it felt nice, like a breath of fresh air rushing through his lungs.

"and what if i don't want to?" sapnap retorts, because he's stubborn like that.

"it's not like you can avoid him forever when we all live in the same house." dream counters, smiling softly behind his mask when sapnap sputters and tries to come up with a response.

"maybe i'll just camp out at karl's house!" sapnap argued, "maybe i'll just move in with him!"

"are you really though?"

"ye-" sapnap trails off when he finally takes in how serious dream was with the question, "i..."

"you don't really hate george, do you?" sapnap stays silent at the question, but dream can see the gears in his head turning.

sapnap finally shakes his head, and his lip trembles ever so slightly so dream pulls him closer.

ah. that's another thing about sparks. they can be so fragile at times, often flickering in and out of existence as it fights for its right to stay. it's a weakness in sapnap that dream sees as a strength, more so because he's just the same way.

they may have grown, matured, and done many things, but at the end of the day, they were still boys with hearts too big for their own good.

"i'm such an ass." sapnap states as he inhales sharply, obviously trying to hold in the emotions dwelling deep inside.

"you're both assholes, actually." dream corrects, snickering slightly when sapnap elbows him in the gut, "ow."

"stop ruining the mood." sapnap chokes out a laugh as tears finally well up in the corners of his eyes, "i'm being emotional here, you dump truck!"

dream just laughs and wraps his arms fully around sapnap, a silent support for his friend. sapnap takes it as he buries his face into dream's shoulder.

and if they stay there until the sun goes down, then who else would know other than them?

dream smiles, heart full as he pushes their front door open. sapnap pushes past him as he darts into the house and tackles an unsuspecting george into a bear hug.

he quietly closes the door behind him as the two exchange apologies. george giggles as sapnap whines in his arms about how much he misses his stupid face. adoration is what fills dream's chest right now as he watches his best friends reconcile and make amends.

the living room is no longer cold. it's glowing, it's warm and it's their _home_ because all of them are there and they're happy to be together.

the wind is what subtly guides the rain into its course; wind is what helps spread the spark's fire.

and sometimes, that's just dream's job. all he needs to do is give them a little nudge in the right direction and they'll find their way back home.

george and sapnap seem to finally remember that dream is there as they beckon him over with open arms. dream was never one to reject his friends, so he doesn't hesitate to come forward and find warmth in the arms of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> yea i guess i did try and force a poetic narrative in there hehehe
> 
> anyways, hi  
> this is a series i plan on writing that's literally just me appreciating friendships and the people around me, projecting those feelings into blockmen.
> 
> feel free to suggest any friend trope or idea you want me to write!
> 
> -dream and sapnap's friendship is just one of the most beautiful things ever and no you can't change my mind; they are simply homiesexual ig haha


End file.
